Todo de Ti
by Kala LeBeau
Summary: Sasuke ya no soporta su vida y desea algo nuevo, entonces conoce a una bella secretaria que lo ayudara a descubrir nuevos sentimientos.
1. Introduccion

Introducción:

Es ridículo lo que uno siente en momentos así, ya que después de llorar, reímos, después de olvidar, recordamos, después de odiar… amamos; lo dije, es ridículo, pero mas que nada confuso, después de todo el amor es confuso, lo que aparenta ser, no es así en realidad, lo que uno cree saber en realidad es inexistente, creía amarla y hasta cierto punto lo intente pero me di cuenta que…era imposible, es que como es posible dar por hecho algo que de por si nunca fue en verdad algo real?

Como decirle cada mañana ''te amo'', cuando en realidad no lo siento así?

Esta bien debo admitir que era buena para desestresarse pero de solo eso la gente no vive, o si?

Pues creo que para ella si…

- te amo Sasuke – me decía, con ese tonito de ''quiero mas'' , cada noche después de hacerlo

-hmpt – reía alejándome de ella sin contestarle, no mentiré y diré que me molestaba, pero si me comenzaba a dar vergüenza el seguir así, cada noche que tenia ganas de desfogarme, ir a verla, sin prometerle nada, sin decirle nada, no se bien si ella estará conforme o es que solo no siente respeto por ella, pero pensándolo bien, como comenzó este sentimiento? Como es que de ser un patán embustero que solo jugaba con esta marionetita de rosados cabellos pase a ser un hombre que no quería lastimar a nadie mas?

Eso es mas sencillo que preguntarle a cualquier chica como me llamo… jaja… eso fue estúpido, veamos, mejor volvamos a unas cuantas vivencias infantiles, cuando el mundo era mas simple y te contentabas con solo tener un centavo pensando que podrías tener el mundo a tus pies y que podrías comprar lo que quisieras…. Veamos

No es un secreto para nadie saber que soy el hijo menor del hombre mas poderoso de la ciudad, consentido y amado, pero tan solo, mi padre estaba muy ocupado con el trabajo y mi madre… bueno ella también tenia sus problemas, mientras el controlaba la mas poderosa compañía de computación del Pacifico ella cuidaba de su reputación asistiendo a numerosas reuniones benéficas y tanta cosa, mi hermano y yo la acompañábamos, él para aprender del negocio y yo, mas que nada para ponerle emoción a la monótona vida que tenia, la verdad mi presencia no era la gran cosa, al ser el menor lo único que querían era mantenerme contento, creo que la única beneficiada con el cariño mi padre fue mi madre, eso es bueno, creo, pero no me enseñaron nunca a eso, exactamente, a amar, recuerdo que le pregunte a mi hermano como era el amor

- jajajajaja … que clase de pregunta es esa Sasuke?

- nada, es solo curiosidad – le respondía haciendo mi usual, en ese entonces, puchero – me lo dirás o no? – gracioso lo berrinchudos que son los niños a los 5

- bien pero no te enojes… veamos – Itachi era un gran hermano, me enseño mas de lo que mis padres alguna vez hicieron, en verdad creía que el tendría la respuesta que tanto anhelaba pero – creo eso es algo que iras descubriendo cuando crezcas – me sonrío, así con esa respuesta tan estúpida se atrevía a sonreírme?

- pero…

- ya cálmate y disfruta un poco de esta fiesta – me pico la frente con sus dedos, como siempre y se volteo para reunirse una vez mas con sus adolescentes amiguitos de sociedad – mejor busca a alguien con quien jugar hay muchos niños por aquí.

Muchos niños, para nada, en esa estúpida fiesta solo había una niña, mi futura marioneta

- hola – me sonrió aquella vez - soy Haruno Sakura y tu? – la mire, era extraño ver a alguien con el cabello de ese color, pero que se yo de genética – jijiji… no me dirás tu nombre guapo – o de sus mutaciones

- soy Uchiha Sasuke – le dije alejándome un poco, no desperdiciaría mi tiempo en alguien así pero me detuvo

- bailemos – me sonreía alegremente, como si hubiera encontrado un juguete nuevo, que mas iba a hacer sino bailar con ella?

Resulto ser la única hija de un socio de mi padre, maldita mi suerte, pensé en ese momento, a esa edad las niñas son un estorbo y este estorbo estaba metida en mi casa casi todos los días, ¡la veía hasta en la sopa! , literalmente ya que para su cumpleaños numero 8 su papito hizo una sopa, tipo la de letras, pero con su cara, que desperdicio de dinero, cada vez que iba a comer llevaba esa maldita sopa.

- tal vez ella te muestre lo que es el amor hermanito – me abordo una noche al fin Itachi

- no me hagas reír – esa noche estaba harto, había estado toda la bendita mañana con ella, jugando a no se que estúpido juego de muñecas, para que yo quería una muñeca Barbie?

- vamos Sasuke, no debe ser tan malo, la conoces desde hace siete años no me digas que no sientes nada por ella – lo mire, estaba sentado a un lado de mi cama, volví a meter mi cara de lleno en la almohada.

- no -la verdad era que si sentía algo, las tremendas ganas de tirarla por el balcón, no dejaba de acosarme, por suerte estábamos en escuelas diferentes.

- es una lastima… ya que a partir del próximo año irán a la misma escuela – me levante y lo tome por el cuello de su camiseta

- dime que es una broma

- no, no lo es

Así comenzó el martirio nuevamente, solo que esta vez las cosas habían cambiado en algo, yo ya tenia 13 y estaba comenzando a cambiar, las niñas eran una de las cosas en las que pensaba a diario, mas que en niñas pensaba en las mujeres con las que salía Itachi, pero si yo creía que Sakura estaba loca, debí haber pensado eso antes de haber entrado a esa escuela, mi maldita suerte era ser perseguido por esas locas, las detestaba, incluso mas que a Sakura, hasta que un día, a mis 16 ella se autodenomino mi novia, ella mi novia? Ja!

Como sea, eso alejo a las demás y acerco a los chicos, ya que ya no estaba disponible ellos ya no me odiaban, conocía un muchacho algo loco, se llamaba Uzumaki Naruto, sus padres habían fallecido cuando el era muy pequeño, y ahora vivía con sus abuelos, triste pero el nunca lo era, estaba siempre sonriente hasta una vez en la que tomo de mas y me confeso estar enamorado de Sakura, me sentí mal ya que él era uno de los seres que mas apreciaba, además de mi hermano claro, lamentablemente el debía irse a otra cuidad, por el trabajo de su abuelo y no lo volví a ver, pero eso no me detuvo, si bien seguía pensando en lo que me dijo, no podía evitar creer que hasta que el regresara, yo podría divertirme un poco, así fue mi primera experiencia… con Sakura

- no quiero que le vuelvas a hablar! – me gritaba en otra escenilla de celos en mi habitación – no te das cuenta de lo que pretende?

- puedo hablar con quien quiera – una gritona como ninguna, y mas cuando hablaba con Karin, esa era otra psicópata, pero una buena diversión de ves en cuando

- no ¡NO PUEDES!

- y por que no?

- POR QUE YO SOY TU NOVIA!

Me levante y la tome del cuello, la lleve hasta la pared y comencé a besarla, mas que nada hablaban mis hormonas

- eres mi novia? – me asintió – pues demuéstramelo

Decir lo que paso esa noche seria revolver algo que quiero enterrar así que pasemos a lo importante, así los años pasaron y la vida fue, vacía, mi hermano estaba en Estados Unidos, trabajando en la que ahora seria la central de Uchiha Tec. Y yo tenia que estar en la ahora sucursal en Japón, mi padre y mi madre vivían en Norteamérica para seguir con sus vidas, estaban mas orgullosos de Itachi que de mi, pero eso no me importo mucho, es mas nada, me alegraba estar solo, así me críe , asi que por que hacer algo diferente ahora?, ya se, debe ser cansado leer esto pero se pone interesante, pues es justo el 20 de Diciembre del año en el que me convertí en jefe, en que mi corazón latió por primera vez en mi vida, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, y eso que fue hace cuatro meses, tres semanas, cinco días, cuatro horas y treinta segundos, si así es, llevo la cuenta, como no podría?... bueno a lo que iba, el como la conocí.


	2. Despertar del corazón

Capitulo 1:

''Despertar del corazón''

19 de Diciembre del año pasado, 20:33:

- Sasuke-san – me llamo mi asistente, era una agradable dama, de ya sus sesenta y pico

- adelante Jiiyong – si, era extranjera

- disculpe pero ya llego el pedido de Okinawa de un millón de computadoras X-3000

- bien – tome los documentos, era aburrido pero era trabajo.

- también llego este curriculum con una carta que dice ''Hola Temme'' – me detuve en seco y mire a Jiiyong – lo siento mucho señor, pero las instrucciones decían que…

- no te preocupes, conozco al tipo que hizo eso, pásame el curriculum – al dármelo lo confirme, era Naruto, al parecer había terminado por fin sus estudios y quería trabajar – dale una entrevista lo mas pronto que puedas por favor

- si señor – me voltee para recordar a mi amigo y no puse atención a lo ultimo que me dijo, algo sobre un reemplazo ya que ella debía viajar a Seúl para cuidar a su padre que estaba enfermo, no le di importancia y lo aprobé. A veces el destino juega unas cartas extrañas, por un lado Naruto regresaba y por otro yo estaba con la mujer que él alguna vez amo.

La mañana siguiente me levante temprano, como siempre no me despedí, para que hacerlo si la volvería a ver en la noche?, como sea, esa mañana fue especialmente diferente, primero el tráfico estaba peor que los demás días, segundo pasaron por la radio un extraño especial de música tradicional, cosa que detesto, y tercero hubo un pequeño accidente en la puerta del estacionamiento, creyeron que iba a ser todo como rosas solo por que la conocería?, pues no, es por eso que digo que el destino juega extraño.

- Jiiyong por favor llévame el desayuno y no me detengas que hoy parece que no es mi día – le dije a mi secretaria y pase lo más rápido posible a mi oficina.

- pero Sasuke-san – intento detenerme pero no le hice caso.

Al rato ella paso, yo estaba leyendo unos documentos que estaban en el escritorio cuando me dejo la comida a un lado

- desea algo mas Uchiha-sama? – era una voz diferente, era dulce y temblorosa, pero firme, al levantar la vista se me cayo el lápiz que llevaba en la boca, era la muchacha mas hermosa que había visto jamás, sus cabellos eran azulados y largos, estaban recogidos en una media cola, sus ojos eran perlados, y lo digo en serio, eran de un color como de la luna, eran puros, y eso solo aumentaba su apariencia ya de por si angelical, el uniforme era como el de las demás secretarias, una falda color azul acero por debajo de la rodilla y una blusa de manga larga con un corbatín concho de vino con el símbolo de la compañía, pero aun así era diferente a las demás, primero por lo antes mencionado y segundo por su maravilloso cuerpo, no era como las demás, ella si tenia curvas, no pude vitar quedarme viendo su pecho cuando volví a escucharla hablar – Uchiha-sama se le ofrece algo mas? – ''si… tu'', pero no pude decirlo, extraño algo dicho por mi tantas veces no pudo decirse esta vez, era algo en ella que me lo impedía.

- No deseo nada mas, gracias – me hizo una reverencia, estaba dispuesta a irse pero la detuve – espera dime quien eres y que paso con Jiiyong? – se detuvo y me miro atónita

- eh?.. b-bueno, mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata – me hizo otra reverencia – y Jiiyong debe de estar camino al aeropuerto para cuidar de su padre…

Siguió explicándome la historia del por que estaba aquí, la verdad no entendí nada, solo me fijaba en sus labios moviéndose, imagine mil y una cosas cuando sin darme cuenta estaba parado delante de ella, tan linda, tan pura, parada frente a mi, sonrojada a mas no poder, me llegaba por debajo de lo hombros, mi impulso gano y la abrace

- Uchiha-sama! – me grito intentando alejarse, pero no la deje, aunque en retrospectiva tal vez si debí dejarla, pues ella piso mi pie con su taco, cuando la solté me abofeteo tan fuerte que sentí que casi me despegaba la cabeza del cuello, ella salio corriendo y yo me quede estupefacto y adolorido por lo sucedido, aunque creo que mas bien estaba sorprendido, mire mi reloj, eran las 8:24… hora que recordare toda mi vida, hora en la que descubrí el latir de mi corazón.

Lamentablemente no pude seguirla ya que sonó mi teléfono, era Sakura, que me quedaba más que contestar

- hola?

- querido! –me grito del otro lado – por que nunca te despides?, no dejas ninguna nota, nada… si sigues asi buscare a alguien que me de mas cariño – dijo para luego reír, no seria capaz, ama la atención de ''ser mi novia'', aunque pensándolo bien seria una maravillosa idea, las cosas después de todo, pasan por una razón

- si ese es tu deseo, no puedo oponerme o si?

- que?

- lo que oíste

- es una broma, no?

- me conoces

- eso pensé, por eso te amo – creo que no – iré para almorzar juntos, si?

- estoy ocupado, asi que mejor nos vemos mas tarde

- si pero…

- adiós

Salí lo más pronto posible pero ella no estaba en su puesto, busque por todo el piso sin mucho éxito, asi resulte en el sótano y le pregunte al guardia si había visto a la señorita Hyuuga

- si señor, salio hace poco, dijo que tenia que ir a su casa - perfecto

- de casualidad no tienes su dirección? – me miro extrañado, las personas mayores son las mas hábiles del mundo, nada se les escapa – la señorita no se sentía bien y debo llevarle unos documentos

- claro señor, esta es la dirección – excepto un joven tan hábil como yo, reí para mi mismo y le agradecí cuando me dio su domicilio.

Corrí a mas no poder hasta el Ferrari que me esperaba y subí, seguí cuidadosamente el GPS para encontrarla, al fin, llegue con la casa, mas bien con del departamento, ella vivía en el tercer piso subí y toque la primera puerta

- si? – me pregunto una pequeña niña, rayos estaba casada, pero me iba a detener?

- esta tu mami? – le dije alegre y arrodillándome para verla mas de cerca, no tenia ni un solo rasgo de ella, ni sus ojos, ni su cabello.

- si…. MAMI! – grito la pequeña y de inmediato apareció una señora que obviamente no era mi Hinata

- Umm… entonces es tu hermana mayor – le dije viendo a la señora acercarse

- que desea con Umi? – me grito alejando a su pequeña, era una señora amable, su rostro mostraba su ocupada vida, por lo que pude ver, tenia dos hijos mas

- perdone me equivoque… creo… em busco a una chica de apellido Hyuuga

- vive al lado – mire la otra puerta, como pude olvidarla – es usted su novio?

- su que? – la mire, espero serlo pronto pero no le podía mentir – mas bien soy su compañero de trabajo – la señora me dio entonces una bofetada y me llamo la atención

- mas le vale que usted no le haya hecho nada, ella es una chica muy amable y no permitiré que la lastimen!

- no se preocupe por eso señora…

- Fuji, soy Fuji Kimiko

- bien señora Fuji, ahora si me permite debo hablar con ella – me despedí y fui hacia el otro apartamento, al parecer era una chica querida, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que hoy había sido golpeado mas veces que en toda mi vida, otra razón mas por la cual recordar esta mañana. Llegue a la puerta y toque el timbre, sus hermosos ojos se asomaron después de varios minutos, se abrieron de par en par e intentaron cerrar la puerta pero la detuve, y la abrí, después de todo yo era mas fuerte pero caí desmayado pues al parecer la señora Fuji había estado observándome y me rompió un palo de escoba en la cabeza, por suerte no fue nada grave ya que desperté en un suave lugar, tenia un exquisito aroma a lirios, escuche entonces susurros.

- pero mi niña, creí que era un violador o algo así

- no, es mi jefe y espero no lo hayas matado – que linda, se preocupa por mi

- pero por que entro así?

- me asusto, es todo – entre abrí los ojos y vi que ella le sonreía a la mujer mientras le decía que era mejor que valla a cuidar de su pequeña hija que al parecer tenia varicela y le había contagiado a sus hermanos, que difícil era ser madre.

Salieron las dos dejándome, me levante entonces y me di cuenta de que estaba en su habitación, tan dulce como ella, no tenia póster de mi pequeño pony pero si era delicado, tenia algunas flores, frescas al parecer, me acerque a una fotografía en su mesita de noche, era al parecer ella, junto a un hombre con cara de pocos amigos, una mujer que sonreía tiernamente y un pequeño bulto que imagino es su hermano menor, la tome para verla mas de cerca

- n-no debería tomas las cosas ajenas Uchiha-sama – me avergoncé y lo deje en su lugar

- llámame Sasuke, no soy tan mayor – ella ni se inmuto y salio de la habitación

- venga que le hare algo de té – la seguí.

Su casa era pequeña, pero acogedora, cuando vi la cocina ella estaba intentando alcanzar una caja de té que estaba muy alto, era mi oportunidad, me acerque a ella, apoyándome en sus posaderas y tome el frasco para dárselo, ella lo tomo y se alejo, no pude ver siquiera si se había sonrojado, así que tal vez no resulto como lo espere, pero valió la pena el roce.

- a que vino? – me dijo en tono similar a como me hablo temprano en la oficina

- eres mi empleada, tu deberías decirme por que te fuiste

- como no quería que me vaya! – estaba sonrojada y con lagrimas en los ojos, era simplemente una belleza y solo deseaba abrazarla hasta que nuestros cuerpos se fusionaran – mi primer día de trabajo y mi jefe me estaba acosando! – acoso?, solo fue un abrazo, hubiera sido acoso si me hubiera dejado terminar – no me importa quien sea o hijo de quien sea pero si lo vuelve a hacer llamare a la policía!

- bien, tal vez tengas razón, pero creo que aun así no debiste huir – me acerque de nuevo y ella se puso en guardia, al parecer sabia algo de karate, pobre ingenua.

- se lo advierto soy cinturón negro en cuarto Dan – le sonreí, incluso amenazando era hermosa, sus opalinos ojos estaban determinados, al parecer, en asustarme pero en vez de eso solo reí, la tome de una muñeca y le di una vuelta, de tal modo que la coloque boca abajo sobre una mesa y yo me apoye de nuevo detrás de ella

- pues yo estoy en el séptimo Dan – le sonreí, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras se sonrojaba cuando yo le di una pequeña embestida, con una segunda, de sus labios salio un pequeño gemido, que solo me hizo amarla mas, aun cuando sus ojos me miraban enojados, no pude continuar, con otras este truco, en este punto, ellas se habrían desnudado, pero solo me miraba, enojada – es que no vas a hacer nada mas?

- que podría hacer? – me susurro alejando su vista de mi – pelear una batalla perdida ya? …. – tan rápido se rinde? tal vez no es la que yo creía pero cuando me di cuenta me había dado un codazo en el estomago y de una leve pero potente patada, me había lanzado al piso, ella estaba sobre mi con una cuchara larga en mi garganta, dispuesta a asfixiarme si intentaba algo

- touche!... ahora mi querida podrías dejar que me levante? – acerco mas el cubierto de madera y me mantuvo echado

- no puedo confiar en ti!

- mas razón no podrías tener mi amor – la tome de los brazos y esta vez fue ella la que estaba debajo mío, una vez mas mi genero y mi fuerza ganan, su rostro volvió a ser el asustado de antes e intento zafarse de mi pero no la deje, lleve sus muñecas juntas sobre su cabeza y las sostuve con una mano, la otra ya estaba ocupada con su blusa, mire nuevamente sus ojos para deleitarme pero una vez mas esa miraba me detuvo, una combinación de ira con miedo que causaba en mi una culpa horrible aún así sin embargo una vez mas voltio las cosas, me dio una patada, ahí donde mas duele, cosa que hizo que me apretara mis partes para intentar calmar las punzadas, ella se alejo y tomo de nuevo el cucharón, me tomo de los cabellos y tiro mi cuello hacia atrás para que la viera

- si vuelves a intentar algo así prometo que quedaras como Ken!

- de acuerdo – le dije, pero por el dolor mi voz se había vuelto mas aguda – ahora por favor suéltame.

Mi amada Hinata, era dura pero aun así muy amable, tomo unas compresas frías y me las dio, obviamente me las coloque en la entrepierna, además de echarme en un cómodo sofá

- prometa que no volverá a hacer eso y hare lo que me pida – abrí a boca para una sugerencia pero ella interrumpió – excepto aquello que implique una habitación y nosotros solos y desnudos – reí ni siquiera la palabra decía

- de acuerdo, pero me siento mal, déjame hacerte algún favor, a cambio de estos sustos… que tal una casa nueva y en el mejor ligar de la ciudad?

- en verdad podría hacer eso?

- eso y mucho mas querida – se lo pensó por un largo rato y al final dijo

- pague las deudas de Aori y déles una mejor casa

- a quien dices?

- es el esposo de Kimiko, ellos tienen mas en problemas y me encantaría ayudarlos, son buenas personas, lamentablemente demasiado buenas, Aori creyó ayudar a un hombre pero el fue estafado y perdió mucho dinero, a parte como la fabrica en la que trabajaba hizo una reducción de personal, fue despedido

- que tal si además de pagarles las deudas le doy trabajo en la compañía? – me miro y sus bellos ojos brillaron de la emoción, de un salto me abrazo tan fuerte que creí que iba explotar, pero hubiera sido una hermosa muerte

- lo siento - dijo separándose y sonrojándose mientras se alejaba – eso seria maravilloso Uchiha-sama

- bien pero antes te pido dos favores querida mía, uno , llámame Sasuke

- s-si Sasuke-kun – escucharle decir mi nombre con esa hermosa voz hizo que mi pecho quisiera explotar pero me controle – que es lo segundo?

- me alegra que preguntes!... bien deseo que me ayudes a unir a un amigo y a un estor.. digo a una amiga – le sonreí

- no entiendo bien…

Era algo ingenua, pero le explique las cosas, no le dije por supuesto que Sakura y yo éramos ''pareja'' ni nada de eso, solo lo realmente necesario

- entiendo, pero por que no lo hace usted mismo?

- yo?, por favor soy un inútil en esas cosas, ni siquiera logre que me besaras y podré hacer que alguien se enamore de otro alguien? – ella rió de mi estúpido comentario y acepto, bien, la primera fase estaba completa ahora solo faltaba hacer que Sakura se enamore de Naruto, por lo pronto me mudare a la mansión Uchiha y me alejare de Sakura.

Al regresar a la oficina me di cuenta que los papeles de mi escritorio se habían triplicado, maldito puesto, por suerte Naruto no tendría su entrevista sino hasta la próxima semana, junto con Fuji Aori, será interesante saber como es él. Todo el papeleo lo termine por fin casi a media noche, dado que traje a Hinata, le pedí que no se marchara hasta que yo terminará para poder asegurarme que llegara a salvo a su casa, al salir de mi oficina ella estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su asiento

- querida Hinata – le bese la frente haciendo a un lado su flequillo - despierta

- que? AHHH! – me abofeteo al verme tan cerca – santo cielo! Sasuke-kun se encuentra bien? – se me acerco rápidamente al verme en el suelo – lo siento me asusto! – llevo sus manos hacia su pecho e hizo una pequeña reverencia

- ya no importa, esta bien, creo que me lo merecía

- si… pero también es su culpa! Como se atreve a llamarme así?

- esas palabras no son mas que mis mas sinceros sentimientos – la tome de la mejilla y la acerque a mi, esta vez no me iba a privar de sentir sus labios, me acerque aun más hasta que pude sentir su temblorosa piel – tranquila y déjate llevar – mis labios fueron los que primero se acercaron, los de ella reaccionaron casi al instante, eso era buena señal, pero en ese momento deje de pensar, me desconecte y seguí probando tan sublime manjar, maravilloso, pero me detuve, seguir hubiera estropeado por completo mis planes – ahora te llevo a tu casa – le sonreí y acerque mi frente a la suya, ella solo respondió con otra sonrisa, amo cuando hace eso.


	3. Cambio de Actitud

Capitulo 2:

"Cambio de actitud"

21 de Diciembre, 01: 11

Llegue a casa esa noche, esperando dormir placidamente y soñar con esos perlados ojos, pero olvide, con tanta emoción, a la marioneta, tal vez deba dejar de llamarla asi después de todo muy pronto dejara de serlo, verdad?

- Sasuke! – me grito bajando rápidamente las escaleras del duplex que compartíamos, mire el reloj, 01:13

- que haces despierta a estas horas?

- te preocupas por mi? – sus ojos brillaron, era en serio lo que dije?

- … - la mire sin responder, no deseaba hacerle daño, ya que seria mas difícil acercarla a Naruto, aunque si pensamos bien las cosas, puede que mientras mas llore mas me querrá lejos – en realidad, no quería despertarte – dije subiendo a la habitación y tomando mi maleta

- vamos a viajar? – pobre idiota

- no – me miro algo temerosa – me voy a la mansión, tu te quedaras aquí – dije cuando ella iba a volver a tomar su maleta

- pero por que? – se me acerco y tomo mi mano para evitar que siga sacando ropa de los cajones – entiendo que como tienes mucho trabajo, y no quieres despertarme, te vas – sonreía temblorosa, casi me daba pena, hacerla sufrir algo parecido a lo que me hizo sufrir con su molesta presencia tantos años, reflexione por unos segundos

- "que sufra" - pensé mientras la miraba, después de todo dije "casi" – no - le dije tajante, su rostro cambio y pareció presentir lo que pasaría después – deseo estar solo, por que ya me harte de ti – tal como lo espere, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y cayo al suelo para seguir llorando, eso si lo disfrute, logre escuchar un leve susurro que decía '' por que me haces esto?'', no podía desperdiciar el momento, la oportunidad perfecta para hacer que me odie – es sencillo – termine mi equipaje y me agache a verla directo a los ojos – ya me canse de ver tu monótona cara cada mañana

- si deseas puedo cambiar mi peinado!

- no te das cuenta que desde hace 19 años que estoy harto de verte? Nunca te dije ni una palabra de cariño por que no lo sentía asi! Jamás me importo si venias o no, si vivías o no!

- pero cuando enfermaba, tu llamabas, jugábamos casi todos los días

- agradécele a mi padre, que por no perder el contrato con tu padre, tenia que estar de juguete tuyo, llamaba, si! Pero es que no recuerdas lo que decía? Jamás un ''cuídate'' o ''espero que te mejores'' solo te decía, ''aun estas viva'' – sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, volvieron a llenarse de ese salino liquido llamado lagrimas

- te preocupabas por mi

- preocupado, si, por ti? , no, solo esperaba el día en el que me dijeras '' muy pronto no'', ahora – dije tomando la maleta – me iré y no esperes mi regreso, pues no será asi

- compartimos esta casa!

- claro que no – me miro – cuando la compre la puse a tu nombre por que no quería tener nada contigo

- estoy embarazada – me dijo algo ida, al parecer su ultimo recurso – no usamos condón la ultima

- pero tomaste una pastilla, además no creerás que soy tan imbécil como para no cuidarme, o si?

- que quieres decir con eso?

- si fuera descuidado, mi padre tendría ya varios nietos – sonrío, pensando que hablaba de ella – y no solo de pelo rosado – al fin me fui de la habitación pero me siguió y se interpuso

- te dejare ir, pero antes dime que no me amas, que nunca sentiste nada por mi!

- esta bien – la mire de la manera mas fría posible y evitando morir de risa por su cara – jamás te ame, y jamás lo hare, jamás sentí por ti nada mas que lo que podría haber sentido por mi mano en momentos de soledad y quieres oír algo mas? – negó con sus ojos, pero ya me había comenzado a divertir mucho – siempre deteste esa forma de ser tuya, para mi no eras mas que una muñeca que hacia lo que yo le pedía, cuando yo lo quisiera

- te amo – dijo llorando e intentando abrazarme

- no

- tu que sabes? Alguna maldita vez has amado? – grito retrocediendo un poco

- hoy si, y no a ti – la hice a un lado, para bajar de una vez – y si tienes al menos la misma edad mental que tienes cronológicamente, me dejarías en paz y rehacerias tu vida.

Al fin me fui de esa casa, aun asi llame a unos subordinados para que la vigilaran, no voy a permitir que la mujer que amaba mi mejor amigo se suicidara, si bien seria un desperdicio de aire menos, el estaría devastado, conduci hasta la mansión, ya era tarde y debía levantarme temprano, pero un presentimiento llego a mi mente, que pasaría si alguna vez Sakura llegara a saber de mi Hinata?... bueno adelantándome un poco, es esa la razón por la comencé la historia varios meses después de haberla conocido, regresemos, al llegar el mayordomo me recibió, asustado, pero contento a la vez de verme

- muy buenas noches Sasuke-san – me sonrío el anciano que mantenía la casa limpia

- serán buenos días Takahashi – le dije al hombre señalándole el reloj

- si señor, pero que hace aquí? La señorita Haruno esta bien?

- te suplicare que no la vuelvas a mencionar – se asombro – ella y yo hemos terminado

- será algo pasajero señor, no debe estar triste

- espero no sea asi, de cualquier modo por favor despiértame a medio día

- no ira a la oficina mañana?

- no – otro momento perfecto, estoy comenzando a amar al destino – pensándolo bien llama temprano a mi secretaria e infórmale que los documentos deberán ser enviados por fax a la oficina de aquí, además de que quiero que las llamadas y recados sean desviados de igual manera

- si señor, imagino que la señora Park vendrá a contestar dichas llamadas

- que venga mi secretaria, si, que venga Jiiyong, me temo que no – para nada, es mas creo que hasta me alegraba

- le ocurrió algo a

- tranquilo hombre, vendrá un reemplazo que ella misma escogió, una joven, no pongas esa cara que a Jiiyong no le paso nada, solo tuvo que viajar – le dije al ver su rostro de preocupación

- esta bien señor, entonces que descanse – me dijo cuando llegamos a mi habitación, que era ahora la principal, volví a ver el reloj, ya pasaban de las cinco

- ahora Takahashi, que no me molesten, ni siquiera por el desayuno.

Decir lo que soñé seria aburrido, ya que no lo recuerdo, pero debió ser algo muy bueno ya que ni siquiera me molesto que Sumiko, la ama de llaves y esposa de Takahashi, me levantara antes del mediodía.

- Sasuke – san, debe comer algo – decía la mujer abriendo las cortinas de par en par

- … - no me importo, y me levante e incluso sostuve la bandeja de desayuno mientras se llevaba mi ropa sucia, es decir, todo lo que traje ayer.

- ya avisamos en su oficina y la señorita Hyuuga estará aquí en media hora aproximadamente – me decía mirando su reloj, pero que excelente noticia, además del delicioso desayuno americano, me endulza aún más la vida mencionando su bello nombre – además que la señorita Haruno ha estado llamando desde que usted llego

- y que dijo?

- que tenia que decirle algo urgente, parecía que estaba llorando, que ha ocurrido señor?

- ayer terminamos

- algo pasajero, espero – la mire, Sumiko era una buena mujer, para mi fue como una abuela, después de todo ella cuido de mi cuando mis padres y mi hermano estaban ocupados, ella me entendía y podía darme buenos consejos, aunque yo nunca le hable de lo que realmente pasaba con Sakura – después de todo han estado juntos por muchos años – ven lo que digo?

- sabes que puedo confiar en ti y que a ti casi ningún secreto te he guardado – ella me sonrío – pero la verdad es que no la amo

- como puede estar seguro?

- por que amo a alguien más – se sorprendió – es un sentimiento extraño, como si tuvieras ganas de que esa persona este siempre contigo, como si no pudieras vivir sin esa persona – ella se sorprendió, se que a ella si le agradaba pero que más puedo hacer

- entiendo, me alegro lo que dice, pues ama a alguien, aunque me entristece lo que debe estar pasando la señorita Haruno

- créeme cuando te digo que su corazón sanara pronto – le sonreí

- ''un clavo con otro clavo se saca'' – recito la anciana – eso es imposible

- en este caso, Sumiko, el clavo lo sacara un martillo – ella suspiro, como dije, si bien los ancianos son sabios no pueden contra alguien como yo

- por como habla imagino que tiene una idea de cual será el martillo – aún cree ganarme

- pero claro y tu también lo conoces

- al joven Naruto le agradara tomar un plato de segunda mesa?

- como sabes que es él?

- no lo sabia – me miro y sonrió dulcemente – usted me lo acaba de decir – mierda me gano

- … él la amo, aunque haya sido cuando era joven

- han pasado varios años, no has pensado que tal vez él esta casado o tiene algún compromiso? – doble mierda, como no pensé en eso?

- no lo creo – le sonreí – es un torpe, nunca tuvo novia cuando estábamos en la escuela y al acercarse a Sakura se le trababa la lengua, así que…

- aún así no creo que sea buena idea, y si le sale el – me levante y me acerque a ella

- ni se te ocurra decirlo, si? – dije dándole una palmadita en su anciana cabecita – sigamos pensando que todo saldrá bien y que nadAAAAA – grite al moverme hacia la derecha y encontrarme de lleno con el suelo, dolió, me pusieron dos puntos ya que lamentablemente a Sumiko se le había olvidado recoger un zapato, solo a mi se me ocurre usar zapatos de oficina con clavos en la suela

- esta bien señor? – me dijo la anciana levantándome, como la extraño y a Takahashi también pero decir más seria adelantarme a la historia así que volvamos

- si – me pase una mano por la frente – creo que me hice una herida

Que es mejor que tener a una señora tan amable cuidando de mi? Que esa señora haya sido enfermera en la guerra, por lo que no hubo necesidad de ir al hospital, eso era bueno aunque por otro lado que me vieran con esa venda no era mi idea de suerte, me miraba seguido en el espejo, en mi no nunca vi nada malo , pero después de conocerla vi en mi comportamiento errores, el trato hacia Sakura durante tantos años no me hacia un santo y menos el hecho de que la haya engañado en tantas ocasiones, es mas, ahora que lo pienso bien Jiiyong llego a mi por que Itachi no quería que siguiera de picaflor, si el hubiera sabido que esa fue una muy inteligente jugada, aunque en ese momento no lo pensé así, como sea a la historia, Hinata llego un tiempo después, bueno a las 13:08:57, me estaba desesperando cuando del comunicador el vigilante dijo que ya había llegado, abrí la puerta y con la voz y pose mas sexy que tenia le dije

- te he estado esperando Hinata – dije abrazándola – déjame probar una vez más tus – me detuve a tiempo, ya se me hacia raro que Hinata hubiera crecido tanto en una noche ya que no vi sus delicados labios, en su lugar encontré la cara mas rara que Naruto hubiera puesto jamás – que mierda haces?

- darte a probar una vez mas de mi – me dijo el idiota con una femenina voz, detrás Hinata estaba riéndose y Sumiko tenia una cara de enorme sorpresa, me hubiera reído pero al ver a un hombre de mediana edad muy sorprendido lo tome de la mejilla y lo lance a suelo

- aléjate de mi idiota!

- pero que hice? Si tú fuiste el que me abrazo o es que acaso… - se levanto y me llevo a un lado – es que cambiaste el carril? Por si es así déjame decirte que…

- tu cállate – le dije frío – y tu – dije una vez más señalando a Hinata – entra en la oficina, eso es todo Sumiko?

- si señor – dijo haciendo reverencia

- bien entonces retírate y ustedes – señale esta vez al idiota al señor que no se quien era – esperen aquí un momento – tome del brazo a Hina y la lleve dentro del despacho

- que ocurre? – me dijo incomoda

- me puedes decir quien es ese señor?

- es Aori – la mire por uno segundo, ella puso los ojos en blanco y me repitió – el esposo de Kimiko, la señora que te rompió encima una escoba

- ah… si – pase mi mano por la parte baja de mi cabeza – ya me acorde, pero no debían venir la próxima semana

- cuando dijo eso?

- creo se lo dije a Jiiyong

- mmmm… - decía revisando los papeles en sus brazos – no, dice que era para hoy

- que?

- ella escribió: "Entrevista de trabajo para el joven Uzumaki Naruto para el día 21 de Diciembre "– dijo mostrándome un post-it con unos extraños símbolos que pude identificar como el idioma natal de Jiiyong, lamentablemente no pude aprender bien el hangul así que solo debí confiar en lo que me dijo – además dijiste que entrevistarías el mismo día a Aori-san por lo que supuse que debía decirle que viniera… hice mal?

- no, mas bien fue un error mío… oye entendiste esa nota?

- si, por que?

- … ve a trabajar

- si señor – me dijo burlona – no desea que le envíe a alguno de ellos?

- por supuesto…

Salio y no pude dejar de verla, me gustan mucho sus piernas, es más recién me daba cuenta de ellas, lo que es estúpido debido mas que nada a la paliza que casi me dio, como sea, unos segundos después entro primero el señor Fuji, un sujeto amable además de que en ese momento nunca me imagine que gracias a él… bueno eso no importa aún

- buenos días Uchiha-sama – decía haciéndome una reverencia

- buenos días – le respondí, revisando su curriculum – siéntese y por favor no me llame "sama", no soy tan viejo

- si Uchiha-san – estaba tembloroso, parecía el típico japonés nervioso y sumiso a sus superiores

- veamos, desde hace cuento que trabajabas en – mire el documento – Hajimare Inc.?

- 9 años, señor

- bien, entonces debes de tener experiencia – asintió afirmativamente – hay un puesto en el área contable, estas de acuerdo en comenzar en un puesta menor al que tenias?

- me dará así nada más el empleo?

- además de que me pareces capaz, lo prometí – note un aire de tristeza en su mirada, creí entonces que era decepción

- entonces, no confía en mis habilidades…

- digamos que te tendré a prueba por esta semana, aprovechando que se acerca fin de mes, y tu área estará mas ocupada que ninguna otra – lo mire, el brillo regreso a su rostro – estas de acuerdo entonces?

- por supuesto señor – me hizo otra reverencia

- bien, ve mañana temprano a la oficina, aprovechando que comienza una nueva semana – hizo nuevamente una reverencia y salio de del despacho, segundos después entro Naruto, por suerte según lo que leí no iban a la misma área, mientras Fuji iba a áreas contables Naruto iba a la administrativa, al verlo entrar y sonreírme recordé los años de escuela, le di la señal de sentarse y así lo hizo

- a ver por donde empiezo… tuve buenas calificaciones y – le hice una señal de que se callara

- ya he visto tus calificaciones, aquí están, y se que tipo de persona eres, esto no es más que una formalidad

- ya veo… entonces que hacemos? – me miro de una extraña manera y me dijo en un tona de voz más grave y bajo – seguimos en donde nos quedamos esta mañana?

- que? – recordé la confusión y cerré los ojos para no estrangularlo – que tal si en vez de pensar en idioteces nos ponemos a hablar de cómo han estado nuestras vidas?

- OH si claro… - me mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y me dijo – por fin estoy con el amor de mi vida – mierda, pensé, en verdad esta casado, mis planes se arruinaran y no podré estar tranquilo con Hinata ya que el fantasma de Sakura me perseguirá – no se como paso, la volví a ver hace tres años y hablamos de tantas cosas – ya lo vi, se va a suicidar… esperen, dijo "la volví a ver", repase eso en mi mente

- de quien rayos hablas?

- de Sakura por supuesto – me dijo sonriente, es decir que…. me estaba engañando? – el encuentro fue mágico – se sonrojo – estaba de regreso de Inglaterra y me tope con alguien en el camino, al verla bien me sonroje y la abrace, ella también se alegro de verme ya que no le molesto, después de eso seguimos viéndonos en algunas ocasiones, muy seguidas, tres veces cada semana, en Shibuya, primero fueron cenas, luego fuimos al cine, hasta que al fin me decidí a decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, en un principio se asusto un poco pero cuando la bese, mi corazón no soporto más, estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho, ese beso fue el comienzo de algo que solo llegue a imaginar en mis sueños más húmedos… hehehehe… quieres los detalles sucios? – no le conteste, estaba atónito, como era posible que me engañara?, bueno yo también lo hice, pero soy yo!... suspire y lo mire, después de todo si tenían una relación, el trabajo sería más sencillo

- no deseo saberlos

- … - me miro serio, como nunca antes lo había visto – claro que no… oye hay que reunirnos a cenar esta noche, solo tu y yo, que te parece?

- por supuesto, donde y a que hora?

- yo te recojo… a eso de las 6… - miro su reloj – debo irme ahora, pero regresare… a que hora de ir mañana?

- de preferencia debes estar ahí a las 7 en punto – cruce mis dedos y lo mire amenazante – no quiero ningún retraso, pues aunque seas mi amigo puedo enviarte algún memo – debí sospechar algo cuando me miro y rió irónico

- por supuesto, tu eres mi jefe después de todo – me volvió a sonreír y salio –nos vemos mas tarde teme – lanzo una de sus típicas sonrisas y se fue, admitiré y diré que estuvo algo raro pero no creía que era nada para preocuparse.

Escuche una vez que la vida no era cuantas veces respiras, sino, los momentos que te quitan el aliento; es gracioso, y más si suponemos que esos momentos los angustiantes o de un temor insoportable, he vivido momentos así, pocos, pero los viví, para mi no es vida las veces que te "quedas sin aliento", es mas bien, cuantas veces estas tranquilo, relajado y feliz con tus congéneres y mas importante aún, contigo mismo.


	4. Apariencias que engañan

Capitulo 3

"Apariencias que engañan"

Lunes 22 de Diciembre, 1:15

Hacia horas que Fuji y Naruto se habían ido, lamentablemente, por ser domingo no había mucho trabajo y Hinata también tuvo que irse, no pude dormir, más que nada, por la confusión, primero el día que conocí a Hinata me dejo besar sus labios, pero hoy, cuando me quise despedir de ella me digo "lo veré mañana temprano", hizo una reverencia y se alejo ocultando sus ojos bajo el flequillo, ese maldito flequillo que me privo de ver una vez más sus opalinos ojos y segundo la extraña actitud de mi amigo que me llamo a eso de las 5 a posponer nuestra cita para hoy a la hora de almuerzo en la oficina

- ya es tarde – me dijo Takahashi entrando a mi habitación – deberías estar descansando, no te parece? – lo mire, no tenia muchas ganas de hablar, pero era cierto, aún siendo adulto, necesito descansar mi cuerpo y mente, aunque no se hasta que punto descansaría esta última durante el sueño

- si – le respondí con desgano

- estas más pensativo de lo común – se me acercó – esta todo bien? –pregunto el anciano sentándose a un lado de mi cama, lo mire algo conmovido, no era muy de él el querer ser comprensivo conmigo, por lo general era el típico "padre" que solo enseñaba lo necesario para ser un buen hombre y futuro padre de familia, pero jamás es tarde para cambiar, verdad?

- solo pensaba lo de esta mañana – no le quería reventar la burbujita de ilusión

- b-bueno, si decides que pateas con la otra pierna, no creo que haya problemas

- que? – lo mire confundido – de que rayos hablas Taka-chan?

- tu de que hablas?

- yo pregunte primero

- bueno… hablo del joven Naruto

- que tu… - respire profundo – no, no pateo con otra pierna, lo de Naruto fue un error de cálculo

- esta bien, entonces que es lo que te preocupa?

- Naruto

- pero por eso digo que – me sonreía ridículamente

- QUE NO ES POR ESO! – arregle mi pijama y mi cabello – mas que preocupación me tiene extrañado su manera de comportarse esta tarde

- a que se refiere?

- no es el mismo joven que conocí

- pero ya han pasado 7 años desde que lo viste por última vez, los chicos crecen

- yo he sido el mismo desde hace mas de 10 años – le reclame, para mantener aún las postura de "yo siempre tendré razón"

- cierto, eso significaría que…

- siempre he sido un hombre maduro – dije al fin triunfal, pero él me miraba con una tierna sonrisa

- o que jamás maduraste como debías – no puede ser, pensaba en ese momento,

- como es posible que no haya madurado ya? – lo miré indignado por lo que creí era una ofensa sólo comparable con el sacrilegio – siempre fui serio en hacer mis cosas, nunca me gustaron las cosas de niños además he tenido relaciones desde que tenia 15, como me puedes decir que eso no es madurez?

- escucha lo que has dicho – me respondió aún candido y tierno – es que no te das cuenta que ser adulto no es jamás reír, no es ignorar los gustos de los niños y mucho menos es haber iniciado ya una vida sexual, en realidad, uno termina de madurar sólo cuando ha aceptado no solo sus triunfos y derrotas o sus virtudes y defectos, sino cuando al fin entiende que algún día dejará de existir, y no me refiero a los deprimidos o a los suicidas, pues ellos no son más que unos cobardes que quieren huir de los obstáculos de esta vida – lo mire por un momento para luego mirar mis pies debajo de la colcha

- tú crees eso?

- si

- pues es basura - levante la mirada hasta clavarla en sus plomizos y ancianos ojos – yo soy ya un adulto en todo sentido y tu puedes creer lo que quieras pero para mi, yo ya he madurado todo lo que necesito – sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos y aunque tuve unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo, de decirle que era un imbécil por haber dicho eso, no pude, no puedo decir algo y luego arrepentirme verdad?

- ya es hora de dormir – me dijo bajando su delicada cabeza y escondiendo su mirada ya empañada de ese salino liquido – yo también debo descansar – pude ver caer sus lagrimas sobre el suelo de madera, esas malditas lagrimas que tanto daño hacen tanto en quien las produce como en quien la causa.

Al verlo salir me eche de largo, me di una vuelta hasta ver por la ventana una típica y nublada noche de invierno, al fin, entre uno y otro esporádico recuerdo de esta mañana se me clavo el rostro de Takahashi, su anciano y triste rostro, me duele verlo así, pero me duele más ser el causante de su tristeza, en muchos sentidos él fue más padre para mi que el propio Fugaku.

La mañana era igual de fría que la anterior, no, creo aún más fría, después de darme un duchazo con agua helada me quede un rato parado con la ventana un poco abierta, quería enfermar, mi corazón me dolía y quería detenerlo para siempre pero _"los suicidas no son más que unos cobardes que quieren huir de los obstáculos de esta vida"_… recordé su voz, sin pensarlo dos veces corrí y cerré la ventana, de nuevo corrí tomando mi ropa y metiéndome nuevamente en la ducha la abrí y la fui regulando de tibia hasta algo más caliente, esperaba no haberme enfriado mucho, cuando termine me cambie y baje hacia la cocina, vi a Takahashi hablando con Sumiko, recordando lo de ayer, no quise interrumpir, tome una manzana y me fui lo más rápido hasta la cochera

- es que te irás sin decir adiós? – me pregunto dulcemente Sumiko, la mire pero de inmediato mire hacia otro lado al verla al lado del anciano de quien en la madrugada había robado un par de sus lágrimas

- hasta luego – dije en una profunda reverencia – no te molestes en enviarme comida Watanabe – sama – dije aún en la misma posición – comeré en la oficina

- como desee Uchiha – san – me respondió el anciano aumentando el extraño sentimiento en mi pecho, sin más que decir subí a mi auto y arranque, en la vía rápida aumente la velocidad más de lo debido, cuando estuve a punto de empotrarme detrás de un camión frigorífico volví a recordar lo que me había dicho, los suicidas, frene y me di una vuelta en derrapada, por suerte era temprano y aún no habían muchos autos

- estas bien? – me pregunto el conductor del camión que había bajado al escuchar el sonido de los neumáticos frenando

- si – dije viéndolo al rostro, era ya entrando en edad, le calcule sus 40 o tal vez más – cree que soy un niñato suicida?

- que? – se sorprendió – bueno, suicida, si, ya que casi se estrella y si eso no le hubiera matado lo hubiera hecho alguna mala frenada, tuvo mucha suerte, lo más probable es que alguien lo cuide desde arriba – me sonrió

- y soy un niñato?

- … a que velocidad conducía?

- algo más de 200 Km.…. creo

- se da cuenta de en donde estaba verdad? – asentí afirmativamente y él suspiro – entonces si lo creo – lo mire indignado, aunque ya suponía su respuesta – aún viendo a que velocidad esta permitido andar por aquí, corrió, aún sabiendo que pudo matarse, corrió, es joven, no desperdicie su vida y conduzca mejor – miró su reloj – ya me retrase, debo irme – volvió a suspirar – deberé pagar la multa por tardanza

- que?

- cuando llegamos tarde con algún cargamento, verifican que este completo y luego nos hacen pagar una multa de 62, 000 yenes

- pero sino te falta nada, aún así debes pagar?

- claro, nunca escuchaste la frase "toda acción tiene una reacción"? – lo mire – si me faltara algo de la carga además de la carga me meterían a una cárcel por un par de meses

- eso es realmente exagerado

- no, más bien eso nos enseña a ser más responsables – volvió a mirar su reloj – en mis casi treinta años conduciendo ese camión jamás había llegado tarde – me miro, y sonrió ante mi mirada de arrepentimiento – no te preocupes, hay una primera vez para todo, ahora si me retiro jovencito pero antes prométeme que no volverás a conducir de esa manera

- nunca

- no…mejor dime "lo prometo", decir"nunca" jamás servirá y jamás lo hará – lo mire algo confundido

- e-esta bien, le prometo señor que no volveré a conducir de esa manera – por alguna extraña razón ese hombre me atemorizaba, al fin el hombre se alejo corriendo a su camión, pude leer lo que decía "Tenshi Transport", recuerdo que el vehiculo se veía nuevo, como recién salido de fábrica, así conduje hacia la oficina, llegue y en el primero piso ya se encontraba el vigilante Numata Yosuke

- buenos días Uchiha-sama – me dijo en una reverencia

- buenos días Yosuke – kun – dije devolviéndole además del saludo la reverencia, note en su rostro la sorpresa de lo ocurrido

Avance al ascensor y subí a mis piso, al entrar vi a Hinata, por alguna razón el verla me dio una enorme vergüenza

- buenos días Sasuke – kun – me cruce con su mirada, sus opalinos ojos, me recordaron esas lágrimas, mi corazón se estrujo, fue un agudo y punzante dolor, no era un infarto, por que sigo vivo

- buenos días - le dije corriendo y escapando de esos puros ojos, la escuche llamarme y preguntarme que me ocurría pero la ignoré, vi sobre mi escritorio algunos papeles, bueno en realidad eran varios fólderes con numerosas facturas y contratos, iba a ser un día ocupado, entre firmar y rechazar algunas cosas pasaron 6 horas cuando por fin por el comunicador Hinata me llamó

- Uchiha - san – dijo algo temerosa – Uzumaki – kun esta aquí

- hazlo pasar Hinata – dije tajante

A unos segundos vi esos azules ojos mirarme desde la entrada, si antes estuve feliz de verlo, ahora dentro de mí nacían las ganas de matarlo, pero suspire y me calme

- siéntate – le dije – Hinata tráenos el menú por favor – dije através del comunicador

La chica me miro, sentí como esos blanquecinos ojos me examinaran, después se alejo, mire luego a Naruto

- la verdad es que… - me dijo el dudando – no tengo mucha hambre

Antes de poder decirle cualquier cosa Hinata regreso con dos cartas, nos las dejo me sonrió e hizo una reverencia para luego retirarse. La quede mirando hasta que su oscura cabellera desapareciera por la puerta, vi a mi amigo y note que el hacia lo mismo

- ejem…- le dije para que me mirara, lo que hizo de inmediato – así que… tu y Sakura se han estado viendo – le dije mirando los diferentes platillos, sin mirarlo

- si - me dijo serio, levante la mirada, sus ojos me miraban triunfantes

- tienes algo que decirme Naruto?

- no yo... pero ella si –me dijo sacando una grabadora de su bolsillo

- ella?

- Sakura – estaba intrigado – pero antes, que nadie nos interrumpa

- hablas en serio?

- claro que si, es por eso que te mostrare esto una vez estemos solos

- de que mierda estas hablando Naruto? – le dije levantándome y tomándolo de la corbata – a que juegas?

- a nada – me dijo neutral – solo que no quiero interrupciones – se soltó de mi agarre y se levanto – dije que no tenia hambre Sasuke, regresaré a trabajar – se levanto y se alejo, justo cuando llegaba Hinata, lo miro y me miro extrañada

- que ocurrió? – tome una carpeta de mi escritorio y la lance contra la pared, haciendo que todos los papeles salgan volando – Sasuke! – me dijo corriendo hacia mi

- soy un imbecil! – le grite – creí que todo estaba bien, pero no es así, pensé que todo saldría como lo planee

- de que hablas? – me dijo colocando sus manos sobre mi espalda

- por que… me molesta tanto lo que hizo?

- que? – la mire, sus ojos, sus bellos ojos, lucían tan preocupados por mi que no quise decirle nada – sea lo que sea, yo estoy contigo – me dijo abrazándome

- te lastimaré

- prefiero la verdad – me dijo apretando mas su cuerpo contra el mío

- Naruto… sale con Sakura

- eso es bueno – me dijo – tus amigos ya están juntos

- Sakura fue mi novia por varios años – su mirada cambio y se preocupo – bueno, mas bien era un desfogue – suspire – no la ame pero aun así… que me engañara, me duele – la mire y en lugar de recibir alguna palabra de aliento me planto su palma en la cara

- a un mujer debes tratarla como a un ser humano – la mire asombrado – aunque no sintieras nada, debiste decírselo, dime lo hiciste?

- si – mentiroso, me dije

- sino te hizo caso, debiste dejarla, por que no lo hiciste?

- … no lo se – mentiroso, claro que lo se, la tenia en casa esperándome para cuando yo quisiera, no tenia que gastar mi tiempo en conquistar a alguna estupida en algún antro o en alguna reunión

- tal vez la amas

- no, jamás lo hice

- como estas tan seguro? – esta vez estaba a punto de llorar

- por que en toda mi vida, solo amo a una mujer, a ti – le dije acercándome y abrazándola

- entonces que es lo que te molesta?

- no lo se – y en verdad, esta vez no lo sabia

- yo si lo se – me dijo separándose de mi, la mire – es tu orgullo, el hecho que te haya engañado… es lo que te molesta – la mire

- resuelve tus asuntos – tomo mis manos – y luego hablaremos de nosotros – dijo apretándolas contra las suyas, y luego soltándolas para regresar a sus quehaceres

Así el día paso y Hinata y yo no hablamos mas de eso, una vez no hubo nadie Naruto me dejo un mensaje diciendo que aun no me fuera, que el subiría para hablar conmigo una vez mi secretaria se halla ido, suspire, lo enfrentare?

- "lo siento, reunámonos mañana, en el centro comercial, hoy debo hacer algo importante " – le escribí, a lo que el respondió "te esperare mañana en el centro de comidas" ; sonreí y al salir pase a un lado de Hinata

- dije en serio lo de amarte – le susurre y seguí caminado, pude notar de reojo que ella se detuvo y me miro

Ir a casa tampoco era muy alentador para mi, por lo que paso en la mañana con Takahashi, pero aún así fui, entre por atrás, dejando mi auto en otra cochera y saltando el muro hacia el patio trasero

- Sasuke – me dijo el anciano mayordomo

- rayos – voltee a mirarlo, estaba diferente a esta mañana

- ves por que dije lo de anoche? – me senté y respire hondo

- perdóname – son darme cuenta de mis ojos salieron unas lagrimillas – fui un imbecil al hablarte así… - Taka se asombro tanto como yo ahora recordándolo, la verdad no entiendo ni por que dije eso, ni el por que llore pero lo hice

- Sasuke – me dijo acercándose a mi y pasando su mano por mi espalda

- tienes razón, soy un niño, que no puede convencer a la mujer que amo que la amo y que tampoco puede aguantarse el ser un cornudo

- decir te amo es difícil pero… que? cornudo? de que estas hablando?

- Sakura y Naruto… estuvieron juntos desde hace años… creo… y mañana Naruto quiere restregármelo en la cara

- y que harás?

- evitarlo, decirle que estoy ocupado

- serías un cobarde – lo mire – es mejor enfrentar los problemas como hombre y dar la cara

- pero

- que? te lastima el que te haya engañado? … dime cuantas veces tu la engañaste?

- es que es acaso una venganza?

- no, no lo veas así, digamos, que así como tu la hiciste sufrir la vida te hace sufrir, además si dijiste que no la amabas que problema tienes?

Takahashi me ayudo a levantarme y me llevo hasta mi cuarto

- aun así… Taka-san – me miro – tengo miedo de lo que pueda llegar a hacerle

- no confías en ti mismo?

- no… hoy, en un arranque de ira, casi le lanzo unos documentos a Hinata

- bien, entonces… deseas que te acompañe?

-no, pero sígueme de cerca, tu y algunos guardaespaldas

- no creo que salgas lastimado, sea lo que sea que ocurra – lo mire y pensé, no me preocupo por mi salud, sino por la de Naruto.

Los obstáculos son normales en la vida, todo el mundo los tiene, la diferencia no es, sin embargo, el tamaño de estos, sino más bien, que haces para atravesarlos y seguir adelante.


	5. Mala Suerte

Capitulo 5

"Mala Suerte"

Martes 23 de Diciembre, 14:21

Aunque nadie me lo dijo, sabía que ya habían pasado horas, razón?... lo primero que vi al despertar fue un enorme reloj de pared frente a mí.

-al fin despiertas! – cuando mire a mi derecha vi a Naruto que no podía aguantarse la risa

-que te ocurre? – al fin no aguanto más y comenzó a carcajearse - …

-perdón… perdón… ya... ya estoy bien – se acomodo la chamarra que llevaba y respiro profundo – mi querido Sasuke… conquistador y arrogante… pero tan débil

-… - sus comentarios me comenzaban a enojar, pero lo seguí mirando, además en ese momento recuerdo que mi cabeza daba vueltas

-esta es la criptonita de "Súper Sasuke" – dicho eso me mostro una pelota de béisbol y de nuevo comenzó a reír frenético, tome el juguete y lo miré – te dije que tuvieras cuidado… - me dijo para seguir riendo

-pero dime… - Naruto detuvo su risa, más que nada porque lo tome del cuello de la ropa – quien rayos juega béisbol a las seis de la mañana?

-mmmm… creo que yo – al voltear vi a un joven parado en la puerta, tenía el cabello blanco y ojos violetas, su rostro estaba obviamente avergonzado, tenia puesto un buzo oscuro y otra polera de los "Hokkaido Nippon Ham Fighters"** y unos tenis que se notaban estaban ya gastados – lamento mucho lo que sucedió – si al principio me dio la impresión de ser bobito, después de la sonrió que dio me pareció más como Naruto

-donde estoy?

-en la clínica de mi padre- sonrió de nuevo el chico, pero esta vez pude ver sus extraños dientes

-… - me levante y tome mi nuca, estaba inflamada y me dolía, mire hacia la puerta cuando la escuche abrirse, vi a un hombre de un tono de piel extraño entrando con una bata

-así que ya recupero la conciencia Uchiha-san – el hombre tenía el cabello también de un color extraño – mi nombre es Hoshigaki Kisame y me disculpo por lo que mi hijo hizo

-fue un accidente… - miro al muchacho – eres beisbolista?

-no… solo jugaba con Yashamaru – rio mientras me señalaba a un enorme perro afuera de la habitación – aprovechaba las vacaciones

-ya veo... – me levante y me acerque al doctor – gracias… pero debo regresar

-claro que si… - el saco un ungüento de su bolsillo y me lo dio – aplíqueselo dos veces al día, gracias al cielo Suigetsu no lo lanzo muy fuerte

-… - mire al chico que me había vuelto a sonreír – gracias – mire a Naruto con una mirada serie – vámonos

-pero no le vas a pagar?

-por qué? Su hijo pudo matarme con esa pelota

-sí pero… - él se me acerco y les dio una sonrisa nerviosa a los otros dos – no lo puedes decir así no más – me dijo en un susurro

-no te preocupes – nos sonrió Kisame-san – me imaginaba algo así… Suigetsu lleva a los chicos a la salida- el chico sonrió y coloco sus manos detrás de su cabeza avanzando delante de nosotros

Lo seguimos, aunque no odia dejar de pensar en lo que su padre había dicho "me imaginaba algo así"

¿Qué es lo que quiso decir?

-tienes una cabeza muy dura, sabes?

-disculpa?

-que no se te abrió ni nada… - me miró de reojo, no sé si me molesto su sonrisa socarrona o sus extraños dientes – debes de ser terco

Me detuve en seco y lo mire fijamente, mi mirada según me dijo Naruto momentos después fue de querer matarlo, por suerte para el muchacho él estaba ahí

-pe-pero que bonita nevada! HAHAHAHA! – el rubio rio estúpidamente después de su aún más estúpido cometario – no les parece Sasuke?.. Suigetsu-kun?

-si… lo es – el chico aún no dejaba de mirarme, esperando seguramente una reacción, pero no me iba a rebajar, no, el era un niño de escuela y yo ya era adulto – aún no entiendo porque le gustas a ella teniendo a alguien no solo guapo como yo sino también más educado y alegre

-de que estás hablando? – fue mi amigo el que pregunto por mí, el muchacho solo me miro y rio socarronamente, por alguna razón mi cuerpo se lleno de una ira casi incontrolable, sentí mi celular vibrar en mi bolsillo, bueno dije casi

-si?

-_Sasuke!_

-Itachi?

-_hermanito estamos en tu antigua casa, no hay nadie!... que ocurrió?... donde estas?_

-estoy viviendo en la mansión

-_hasta que al fin decidiste sentar cabeza hijo mío!_ –escuche a lo lejos a mi madre hablar, como era de esperarse y desde que éramos niños, cada vez que Itachi llamaba tenía que estar puesto el altavoz… es por eso que no tenia privacidad, por eso le perdí el gusto a la palabra "hermano"

-no te adelantes, por favor madre

-_bueno, entonces nos hospedaremos en el Westin Hotel para darles más privacidad_ – escuche la risa de mis padres, que orgullo… para ellos y que decepción se llevaran, me pregunto cómo reaccionaran?

-como quieran… hablamos luego, tengo algunas cosas que hacer

-_claro que si_ – me dijo Itachi – _YA LO CREO QUE SI! HAHAHAHA!_ – escuche como reía mi padre, mi única reacción fue la de sorprenderme, si se hablaba de mi, a él no le importaría, pero que se hable de algún futuro heredero al apellido Uchiha, las cosas cambian y de ser un hombre frio y con el rostro más serio que podrías haber visto, puede llegar a ser el más cálido.

-… adiós – no di ninguna oportunidad para algún "cuídate" por compromiso, y solo colgué, eso no les molestara, ya que ya llevo casi 7 años con lo mismo.

-están ya aquí? – me pregunto Naruto algo nervioso

-… - no le respondí, pues solo quede mirando fijamente a Suigetsu que me observaba fijamente

-que sucede? Te molesta que yo esté aquí?

-…

-hee… eres peor de lo que pensé – se volteo y nos abrió la puerta para que nos retiráramos

-gracias – le dijo Naruto al muchacho, salimos ambos pero nos detuvo su estúpida risotada

-que pasa contigo Sasuke-san?... acaso en tus caras escuelas no te enseñaron modales? o es que solo eres bueno cuando estas con Hinata? hahahaha – el chico no termino de reír, pues mi puno fue directo hacia su boca

-ahora sí, cierra tu boca – tuve ganas de masacrarlo ya que aun pese a todo, el bastardo seguía riéndose de mi, pero su padre me tomo del brazo, el se callo

-Naruto-kun, por favor acompaña a mi hijo – dijo esto último con aspereza – a mi consultorio y que se cure y usted Uchiha-san, por favor acompáñeme

Lo seguí por que hizo desaparecer la sonrisa en ese tipejo, me llevo por unos pasillo hasta que al fin llegamos a una oficina que decía "Dr. Hoshigaki Kisame", entramos y me hizo sentar

-por favor perdona a mi hijo – me decía mientras el también tomaba asiento – es algo impertinente, pero no es malo

-…

-… - el hombre suspiro y se cruzo de brazos – tu también te sentirías así, si la mujer que te gustaba esta con alguien mas

-Hinata… el ama a Hinata?

-esa palabra significa mucho, no es para usarla tan a la ligera

-estamos hablando de los sentimientos de tu hijo

-lo sé, pero como te dije, a él solo le gusta, el no es más que su amigo y ella lo ve así, en una oportunidad se lo dijo a mi esposa, que en paz descanse

-… - mire hacia un cuadro sobre su escritorio, ahí estaban Suigetsu, él y una hermosa mujer de cabellos blancos

-cuando Tsuki le dijo eso a nuestro hijo, él se entristeció, pero estuvo convenciéndose de que ella podría amarlo… no quisimos matar esa ilusión, por lo que no hicimos nada, pronto Hina-chan se fue a estudiar y no supimos mucho de ella sino hasta unos días, Suigetsu estuvo histérico, pero no se lo mostro a ella, conozco a mi hijo y sé que él te estaba esperando

-entonces el golpe fue adrede? – le pregunte arrugando mis labios y haciendo una mis cejas

-no… el planeaba entrar a tu empresa, pero ya vez que el destino juega de maneras extrañas, que apareciste frente a la puerta en la mañana cuando el sacaba a pasear a Yashamaru… espero sepas perdonar

-si te refieres a que lo denuncie, no… ya el daño está hecho y reparado, así que…

-muchas gracias

-Kisame-sama! – entro una chica de cabellos rojos y lentes – hay una emergencia!

-ahora voy Karin – le hizo una señal y la chica se fue – por favor discúlpame, te acompaño a la puerta

-gracias, es mejor atiendas la emergencia, yo sé cómo llegar

-… - el hombre me quedo mirando, la sonrisa que me lanzo, fue similar a las que me da normalmente Taka – gracias Uchiha-san

El se alejo y yo avance por el mismo lugar, al ver mi reloj comencé a correr, quería ver a Hinata y decirle lo de la fiesta de navidad antes que ella se fuera, al llegar a la salida vi a Naruto y a Suigetsu

-… vámonos – le dije a Naruto – gracias por todo – ambos se sorprendieron

-ahí estaban tus modales hahahaha

-si… dentro de tu bocaza – le dije enojado

-que has dicho… - él se me acerco levantando su puño, pero Naruto lo detuvo

-ya debemos irnos, se nos hace tarde – me miro y serio me dijo – o no Sasuke? – no hablo, pero vocalizo claramente la frase "tus padres"

-cierto… -me marche sin esperar más, se que el chico dijo algo, pero no alcance a oírlo, al rato Naruto me alcanzo

-ahora que haremos?

-lo primero es llegar a la oficina antes de que ella se vaya – comencé a correr pero me detuve justo antes de que un auto me golpeara, este también se detuvo

-Sasuke! – Naruto corrió hacia mí y después de asegurarse que yo estaba bien me tomo del hombro – amigo mío este no es tu día

-ya lo note – me acerque hacia la ventanilla – oye estúpido que te… Hinata!

-Sasuke-kun… l-lo siento mucho – ella se bajo y corrió hacia mi abrazándome, sentí mi corazón saltar de la emoción, la sentí llorar – me preocupe cuando Naruto me llamo diciéndome que estabas en una clínica – mire hacia mi amigo

-ya estoy bien, fue solo un golpe, no fue nada grave

-que dices? Si estuviste inconsciente desde la mañana

-qué? – ella se separo de mi y se paro frente a Naruto – y porque me avisaste justo ahora!

-l-lo siento… lo olvide

-Naruto, no lo vuelvas a hacer

-bueno entonces – él se detuvo y saco su celular –cielo!... debo irme… váyanse con cuidado y fíjate donde andas Sasuke! – el salió corriendo en dirección de su casa

-ven… - la tome de la mano y la hice subir a su auto, subí por el otro lado – dame las llaves

-si…

Comencé a andar, ella solo me miraba de vez en cuando, hablo al fin cuando reconoció el camino

-vamos hacia tu casa?

-si

-porque? – en el semáforo la mire, estaba, si bien sonrojada, temerosa

-para estas fiestas quiero hacer una reunión y quisiera que Aori y su familia vengan – ella me sonrió respirando más calmada – pero también quiero que te mudes para mi casa

-qué? – aunque avance, ella tomo el volante y me obligo a estacionar – no

-créeme que es necesario

-dime porque lo es?

-recuerdas a Sakura?

-si

-cuando terminamos… ella llamo a mi familia, ella dijo que solo por cólera… eso no importa, el punto es que mis padres creen que me mude a la mansión porque me casare y quieren vinieron de América

-y por qué no llevas a Sakura? – la escuche y vi como me volteo el rostro, no se me había pasado por la cabeza que ella reaccionara así, pero he de admitir que me encanto, me acerque a ella y la bese, aunque al principio ella me negó, al final me acepto

-por que es a ti a la que amo… con la que quiero pasar mi vida

-como lo sabes?... solo nos conocemos hace tres días

-es más que necesario, al verte a los ojos, puedo saber cómo eres

-no dormiremos en la misma habitación

-… por qué? – ella me hizo a un lado

-debemos conocernos mucho mejor, antes que nada

Le sonreí y seguí avanzando, una entramos a la casa vi a Takahashi esperándome en la puerta

-Sasuke… ya están aquí

-gracias Taka… - él se hizo a un lado y entre a la cochera

-y ahora qué? – me dijo temerosa

-avanzas a mi lado y se acabo


	6. Promesas

Capitulo 6

"Promesas"

Martes 23, 16:19

Tome de la mano a Hinata para darle fuerza, ya que se notaba que estaba temblando

-tranquila… - le susurre, a lo que ella simplemente asintió, al salir de la cochera debo admitir yo también estuve perdiendo el aliento, pero intente no hacérselo ver, por alguna razón deseaba que ella se sintiera apoyada en mi

-mi querido hijo! – grito mi madre cuando me vio, se levanto feliz para abrazarme, pero como era de esperarse, esas sonrisa desapareció cuando vio mi mano sobre la de Hinata – querido… quien es ella? – tuve que decirle que era la mujer de la cual me había enamorado con locura y frenesí pero no

-es mi secretaria – le tuve que contestar la estupidez más grande que se me paso por la cabeza

-ya veo… - la miro de esa manera tan despreciable y luego me volteo a ver sonriente – y Sakura?

-estoy aquí Mikoto-sama – respire más tranquilo cuando la vi abrazada a Naruto

-que alegría el verte querida – le dijo mi madre mientras hacía a un lado a Naruto

-que ocurre? – pregunto esta vez mi padre – tú le tomas el brazo a tu secretaria y ella está colgada del brazo de ese rubio

-querido, que no lo ves? – por un breve momento creí que ella había comprendido, y a los cuatro se nos ilumino el rostro – cambiaron de pareja por las fiestas

-qué?

-sí, mira – mi madre alejo a mi ojiperla de mi y luego tomo del hombro a Naruto, mira, ellos probablemente se gustan, así que Sakura y Sasuke los quisieron juntar por las fiestas

-ah… ya entendí – sentí como si me hubieran lanzado una roca encima, y vi en los ojos de los otros tres la misma decepción – hahahaha… jamás imagine a mi hijo haciéndola de Cupido

-no es… - Itachi me detuvo, sus ojos eran fríos, pero pude notar un brillo, que aunque pequeño lleno de confort mi ser

- … creo que por ahora la visita ha terminado

-que?... pero hace tantos años que veo a mi hijo

-no es buena tantas sorpresas para el estado de Sakura

-que estado? – pregunto mi padre colocándose sus lentes para observarla mejor – oh!... que maravilloso!

-querida… estas embarazada! – le dijo mi madre abrazándola fuertemente, ella no le correspondió ni el abrazo ni la alegría – pero que ocurre?

-se los dije, es mejor dejarlos por hoy, mañana ya regresaremos y hablaremos en la cena – mis padres sonrieron y se me acercaron

-sabia que algún día lo lograrías – me dijo mi padre con leve golpe en el hombro

-felicidades querido – aunque ella me había abrazado, pude notarle unas lagrimillas – es mejor que no vayamos, cuídalos bien Takahashi y Sumiko, por favor cuida de mi futuro nieto –ambos ancianos solo le dieron una reverencia

-ya regresare Sasuke – me susurro mi hermano, para después alejarse y tomar del brazo a mi madre

-hasta mañana hijo mío –se despidió al fin mi padre, todos pudimos notar el orgullo en su voz

Los seis nos quedamos unos segundo sin decir una sola palabra, hasta que al fin el llanto de Sakura rompió el sepulcral silencio

-es toda mi culpa! – grita una y otra vez cubriéndose los ojos, Hinata se le acerco y la guio hasta el sillón, la sentó para luego abrazarla

-no es así, ten calma

-en realidad, si lo es

-si hay algún culpable serias más bien tu

-pero yo que hice?

-andar de conquistador – dijo serio Naruto – y robarle al amor a tu amigo

-no empieces Dobe!

-cálmense ya! – nos callo Sumi-chan – señorita Hinata por favor ayúdeme

-claro – ambas mujeres levantaron a Sakura y la llevaron a una de las habitaciones

Naruto se había ido ya a sentar, o más bien, a echar sobre uno de los muebles, avance y me senté en otro

-que haremos ahora Taka-chan?

-que tal contarme las cosas? – mi hermano había regresado

-pero… como?

-hasta crees que me quedare sin hacer nada cuando mi hermanito esta en un lio como este

-y porque ahora?

-por qué no pude antes – él se detuvo y miro al rubio y al anciano – Taka-san, porque no llevas a Naruto a ver cómo están su mujer y su hijo? – el rubio se levanto y miro perplejo a mi hermano al oírle, el anciano no hizo más que asentir afirmativamente y tomar a mi amigo del hombro para alejarlo

-es tu manera de reivindicarte? – le pregunte una vez los otros dos se fueron

-podría decirse – me contesto, comenzó a avanzar hacia el jardín – ven conmigo hermano

Aunque desconfiado, lo seguí, creí que nos quedaríamos en la fuente, pero siguió caminando hacia el laberinto

-a donde vamos?

-… - no me respondió, solo me miro y me dio una sonrisa, así que seguí avanzando, él fue el único que pudo resolver el camino sin tener que mirar el laberinto desde la azotea, y más aún, es el único que puede entrar y salir cuando se le plazca sin necesidad de un mapa, por lo cual no me sorprendió mucho que se haya dado cuenta de la treta, después de todo es un genio, y aunque tiene ya 30 años, sigue soltero, pues mis padres no han encontrado aún a una mujer que sea merecedora de los genes del genio Uchiha, aunque la verdad era que ellos no querían deshacerse de su minilla de oro.

-ya estamos en medio del laberinto Itachi – le replique parándome en seco – a donde mierda vamos

-aquí – me señalo un circulo en el suelo, en el estaban nuestros nombres – cuando naciste te traje aquí y escribí esto, jure protegerte y cuidar de ti, pero la vida y mi poca determinación me llevo a no cumplir mi palabra – se sentó y me invito a también hacerlo

-si fue cuando nací… como esperas que lo recuerde?

-te traje aquí durante tus primeros 5 años de vida, cada día, al volver de la escuela, te enseñaba una y otra vez el camino, cada día jugábamos en este lugar… - me señalo hacia la mansión, solo pude ver unas cuantas luces, los árboles escondían el lugar de las ventanas que ahora estaban bañadas de la luz del crepúsculo – luego de que conociste a Sakura, nuestros padres vieron en esa amistad una manera de consolidar los negocios, y me prohibieron volverte a traer aquí, como sabrás Tamashi* era muy estricto, y no pude desobedecerlos… pero ni ellos ni Tamashi están aquí...

-que le ocurrió?

-nada… simplemente se quedo en Norteamérica

-pero si pudiste zafarte ahora, por que no antes?

-ya te lo dije, mi determinación fue débil, era solo su juguete maleable… hacían y deshacían conmigo todo lo que querían… pero eso ya se acabo

-que hiciste?

-casarme – sonrió algo melancólico

-qué?... eso es fantástico!

-si… lo es

-no pareces feliz

-me case en marzo… y enviude en abril – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sentí en mi garganta un nudo que no me permitió hablarle

-que… que ocurrió?

-un asalto…

-esas cosas pasan hermano

-no está vez… ese hombre salió de un callejón oscuro y nos apunto con su arma, nos pidió dinero… yo busque mi billetera, mantuve a Chizune detrás de mi todo el tiempo, pero él le disparo cuando ella se asomo…

-como sabes eso?

-Kisame me lo dijo

-quien?

-un doctor que conocí hace años… el me dijo la verdad después de la autopsia, la versión oficial fue que el ladrón se asusto y le disparo al azar… pero el me dijo que su disparo fue bastante certero y si ella estuvo donde yo le había dicho… y con la obvia diferencia de altura al menos me debió rozar… esa noche quise decírselo a nuestros padres, entonces escuche una voz familiar… el mismo hombre que nos había atacado estaba hablando tranquilamente con papá – dijo lo último ásperamente – él lo contrato… cuando se lo encare el cínicamente me dijo "pero que dices?... el es el jardinero hahahaha"

Sin darme cuenta las estrellas y una tímida luna nos iluminaban, me acerque más a mi hermano y pose mi mano sobre su hombro

-fue mi culpa que Kisame haya quedado viudo… deseo disculparme con el… pero no tengo idea de a donde lo enviaron

-lamento oír eso… pero es que acaso sino me caso con Sakura mataran a Hinata?

-es por eso que regrese esta noche, quiero evitarlo, debemos actuar con cautela y esconder esto hasta que sepamos cómo evitar a sus sicarios

-se que nuestros padres son… excéntricos, pero llegar hasta ese punto…

-el abuelo fue un buen hombre, tu ya no lo debes de recordar, pero el contaba con orgullos el imperio que había creado de la nada junto a la abuela… nuestro padre solo desea seguir manteniendo el renombre... y el dinero… es por eso que también se deshizo de nuestro tío

-tenemos un tío?

-sí, su nombre era Madara… pero de él no se ya nada… la avaricia Sasuke, hace al hombre realizar los actos más deplorables, lo vuelve primitivo y hasta salvaje… temer perder lo que se posee nos puede cambiar

-entonces debemos deshacernos de todo?

-no Sasuke, hay una diferencia entre proteger lo que tienes y amas y a temer perderlo… uno nos hace crecer y el otro nos atormenta…

-que hacernos?

-esperar

-eh?

-debemos ver que tan lejos son capaces de llegar… he investigado un poco por mi cuenta, y te puedo decir que nuestra madre ha hecho algunos contratos con… personas del mal vivir

-mafia?

-sí, ellos podrían vigilarnos… es por eso también que te traje aquí, estas paredes tienen 5 metros de espesor cada una y 48 metros de altura… estamos protegidos y podemos hablar con cuidado… no creas que ellos no saben lo que tienes con esa chica… debes protegerla

-como?... qué debo hacer?

-sigue el juego que mamá creo, finge por un tiempo que sigues con Sakura y que Hinata está con Naruto, quédense aquí, manténganse juntos

-… Taka y Sumi están… ?

-no… ellos no, no son como Tamashi, estos ancianos están desde el tiempo del abuelo, y le son leales a él… nuestros padres no los pueden tocar, ya que en el testamento del abuelo, él dijo claramente que ellos jamás debían ser despedidos y que debían cuidar la mansión… así que de ellos no hay que preocuparse… si saben o no en que están sus patrones metidos, no lo se

-entonces… quédate aquí… aléjate de ellos

-no hermanito, debo estar atento a sus movimientos, a lo que hagan o digan… incluso estar aquí ahora es ya problemático

-donde están?

-en la limosina, camino al hotel

-no se preguntaran por ti?

-no… después de que los descubriera apareció frente a mí una motocicleta GP

-te compraron con una moto?

-no… me alejaron con una moto… ya no puedo subir al mismo auto con ellos, así que los sigo desde cerca cada vez que salimos, el auto solo lo uso si ellos no lo necesitan

-entonces… ya no podrás saber qué es lo que hablan

-… - el me sonrió y me dio una mirada algo vacía – es que no me conoces hermanito?... claro que se que hablan… a cada momento… en ese auto - tomo una pequeña radio y me la mostro

-podemos oírlos ahora!

-no… este micrófono no puede ni podrá ser detectado jamás, pero para ellos tuve que crearlos como grabador mas no como transmisor… así que por ahora solo los grabo… para luego oírlos

-cuando?

-cuando estoy solo, creen que tengo un reproductor MP3 por lo que no me molestan, después de todo eso es lo único que tiene de padres… - miro melancólico hacia el suelo

-… - no dije nada, no encontraba nada apropiado

-fue mi culpa que ella muriera… si hubiera cumplido mi promesa… ella estaría viva aún

-no digas esas cosas, no fue tu culpa

-si… lo fue… me aleje demasiado de ti, les permití hacer contigo lo que les viniera en gana, no me opuse, no pelee por ti, por tu seguridad… no te pude cuidar como debí hacerlo… rogué por que se cumpliera mi promesa, por que de algún modo estés bien… pero no paso nada, ahora… - volteo y me abrazo fuertemente – ahora veo que se da la oportunidad de enmendarme, de ayudarte y proteger tu felicidad – le correspondí el abrazo y sonreí, volví a sentir el calor del cuerpo de mi hermano, su cariñosa presencia que hace años me daba y que se me fue negada estaba aquí de nuevo

-gracias hermano… hey! – le dije separándome de él, sus ojos se habían abierto de la sorpresa – se donde esta Kisame! – su rostro se ilumino y luego le volvió la duda

-como?

-su estúpido hijo me pego el otro día… ahí lo conocí

-Suigetsu-kun está vivo?

-si… ese bastardo desgraciado…

-que sobrevivió a la caída de la avioneta – el me interrumpió con un dedo levantado y una enorme sonrisa

-avioneta?... no me cuentes más! – le dije cuando abrió su boca – ese maldito bastado, sobreviviente o no está enamorado de Hinata

-hahahaha

-por qué ríes?

-sabia que la había visto antes… en la casa de Norteamérica de Kisame tenían una foto donde estaban Suigetsu-kun y ella abrazados – me miro sonriente, luego cambio su expresión a una algo asustada y sacudió nervioso sus manos frente a mi – pero eran niños! Solo niños!

-como sabes que era ella?

-Suigetsu-kun me lo conto, dijo que ella era su mejor amiga en la infancia, pero ese año había ido a Japón a ver a su familia que le había pedido se quedara en ese país… esos ojos no se olvidan fácilmente, sabes? Hahahaha

-ya deja de reírte… creía que el ya era bastante problemático… y ahora esto – me eche en el suelo y me estire

-estaremos bien, haz lo que te dije y ellos no sospecharan – la pequeña radio empezó a sonar frenética – parece que ya se detuvieron… debo irme ya… vamos levántate

-ve avanzando tu – le dije con la mano – luego ya regreso

-en serio?... y supongo tienes el mapa del laberinto – mierda, había olvidado ese detalle, me levante de un salto

-hahahaha… lo sabía, ven – el comenzó a avanzar, el camino de vuelta me pareció más largo de lo usual, mire las paredes del concreto envueltas en enredaderas – de niño detestabas venir por aquí solo

-en serio?

-ya lo olvidaste Sasuke?

-creo que si – él se paro y me miro con tristeza

-escúchame atentamente hermanito – él se acerco a mí y comenzó a arreglar mis cabellos – en la vida uno vive momentos de todo tipo, alegres, tristes… pero debes aprender a recordar lo que te haga sonreír – dejo mi cabellos y señalo hacia las enredaderas – sabes que hay detrás de esto?

-el concreto

-lo puedes ver?

-no

-por qué?

-las enredaderas lo cubren

-exacto, piensa que el sólido concreto eres tú, lo que eres, son las malas vivencias que recordamos la enredadera de nuestra vida, no soy la mejor persona para decírtelo, ya que no puedo olvidar a Chizune, pero deseo que lo entiendas, aquello que te alegra y no daña a los demás, no es malo – poso sus dedos sobre mi frente como cuando éramos pequeños

-gracias hermano

-no… gracias a ti – me abrazo y comenzó a avanzar – ésta ya es la salida, recuerda, haz lo que te dije – salió y me quede pensando en todo lo que me había dicho, es que hasta ese punto habían llegado?


End file.
